I'd Do It All Again
by If Dreams Were Wishes
Summary: DiGata Defenders: a SethMel oneshot set after episode 38.Rated T just to be safe for serious injury to a character.


Hello! I'm back after a **_long_** time!

I've had this storyline in my head for awhile, but I just didn't have a way to get these characters into this circumstance! But, then comes along episode 38, and I am given a way.

This story takes place after episode 38, and I worked **really** hard to get this up before episode 39 tomorrow, not wanting the events of that episode to change my plot.

So, here's a little (I saw that lightly) oneshot about Di-Gata Defenders' Seth and Mel! I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Di-Gata Defenders or any characters and/or plots assosiated with it. This is all fan made, and mostly for my own enjoyment, though hopefully for others!

* * *

Melosa sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head gently atop her knees.

It was night, and all the others were asleep, but Melosa could not. The young Wizard of Yan gazed sadly towards the campfire. It crackled merrily, sending puffs of embers into the air. It gave a light glow to their makeshift campsite, illuminating the forms of the four other Di-Gata Defenders and Brackus who slept soundly in their sleeping bags.

Melosa saw none of this, her thoughts were elsewhere. Her mind was buzzing with the tragic event that took place mere hours before. These memories greatly troubled her, and would not allow her the privilege of sleep.

"_AHHH!!!"_

Melosa shivered as Seth's agonised scream ripped though her mind, along with the flash of light that sealed his fate. She had gone over the scene in her mind to many times to count, trying to find **something** she could have done. She could have gotten out of those stupid chains faster, or maybe not let herself be caught in the first place...

Melosa stopped herself there, shaking her head to clear it. She should know better then to think of what she **should** have done. There was no way to change what had happened, so there was no use wondering and fretting over what could have been done. That was not going to change the fact that Seth...

Melosa felt a single tear trickle down the dark skin of her cheek. She quickly lifted a hand and roughly brushed it off. She could not cry. She had no right to cry. Not when Seth - the very person who was suffering from the tragedy - had not shed a tear. She would be strong. For herself. For all of them.

Melosa shifted her eyes from the fire to the form of the sleeping Seth. He was turned away from her. Only his head protruded from the folds of his sleeping bag, so Melosa couldn't see his arm, or at least what used to be his arm.

"_What did you do!?!" Erik yelled at Brackus._

"_Exactly what I told him to." Seth answered, _

_Melosa's hand flew to her mouth to cover a gasp. She looked down at the rock-like arm that Seth now had._

"_Seth..." was all she could say._

_They were all silent for a minute. Disbelief refusing to let them speak_.

_Slowly, Seth got to his feet, still holding his handless arm._

"_Lets go." he muttered through gritted teeth, taking a step forward._

_Seth didn't get far. His legs buckled and he fell. Erik and Rion rushed forward and grabbed Seth before he hit the rocky ground._

"_You need rest." Brackus said to Seth, "The spell that destroyed the stone also took must of your strength."_

_Seth only groaned in response as he leaned against his fellow Defenders for support._

They'd brought Seth to where they had left their stormers, not daring to take him further in his condition. Brackus bandagedSeth's arm and told him he needed rest to get his strength back. Melosa could still see the annoyed look on Seth's face when Brackus told **him** what to do.

"Mel?" the soft call of her name brought the girl out of her thoughts. Seth was now sitting up and looking at her with concern.

"You can't sleep?" he asked quietly.

Melosa looked away, "I just have a lot on my mind." she answered.

"We all do." Seth commented, looking down at his arm.

"Why did you do it Seth?" Melosa asked.

Seth looked back at the young Wizard, her gaze still on the ground.

"I had no other choice." Seth answered.

"I don't believe that." Melosa said, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"You're right," Seth said, anger laced in his voice, "My choices were to save my friends and lose my arm, or save my arm and lose my friends."

"We could have gotten out of that mess some other way!" Melosa answered, finally looking up and glaring at her leader, "You made a split-second decision, you didn't stop to think or give us time to help ourselves!"

"Mel," Seth said in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake the others, "Just think about what you're saying. There was no other way out of it. You were about to be possessed by that spirit, Rion and Erik were getting pummelled by that gaurdian, and Adam was unconscious on that monster's head! You guys weren't getting out of there."

Melosa looked away again, knowing Seth was right.

"I know you want someone to blame for what happened Mel, but you won't find them anywhere around here." Seth spoke gently to her, "The only person I hold responsible is Lady K'Tahsh."

Melosa nodded sadly. Then she stood and walked over to Seth. Kneeling down, she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. Seth stiffened in surprise, but soon wrapped his good arm around Melosa.

"I just wish this all didn't happen." Melosa said.

"We all do." Seth answered, pulling back to look Melosa in the eyes, "But I would do it all again without hesitation. I'm the leader, and you and others are my team. It is my duty to protect you, at whatever the cost."

"Please Seth, don't talk like that." Melosa said, trying to hold back tears, "I don't want you doing anything like this again. Promise me you won't."

"We both know I can't promise that Mel." Seth said, taking his turn to look down at the ground.

Melosa nodded, but her expression was not one of understanding. She stood up and turned her back to Seth.

"Get some sleep, you need it to heal." she said emotionlessly, then walked back to her sleeping bag. She lay down facing away from him.

Melosa had just drifted into a restless sleep when she was awoken by the sound of rustling bushes.

Sitting up, she looked around for the source of the disturbance. She quickly scanned the area that the fire illuminated, but couldn't see anything but darkness beyond the small ring of light.

Melosa was starting to wonder if she had been imagining things, when a small, anteater-like creature dressed in blue popped out from behind a large rock, a maddening smirk on his face. Melosa jumped up as five more exact replicas of the first creature joined their comrade from their various hiding places.

"Zads!" Melosa yelled, jolting the others from their slumber.

Suddenly, Melosa felt her body flaring in pain, and then went completely numb. As she fell to the ground, she saw yet another Zad behind her, brandishing a long whip.

"Mel!" she heard a few of her male companions yell as she hit the earth with a thud.

She tried to look around, but paralyses her body constricted her. All she could see was the Zad that had brought her down. The little devil was poised and ready to send the final blow. Melosa could hear the sounds of battle behind her as her companions tried desperately to reach her.

Throwing its di-gata stones into the air, the Zad unleashed an attack she had never seen before. It was a purple laser.

Melosa closed her eyes tightly and waited for the attack that would surely be the end of her. All she could think about was that Seth's sacrifice had been in vain. He'd lost his arm to save her, but here she was on the verge of destruction.

"_AHHH!!!"_

She once again heard Seth's agonised scream in her mind.

"AHHH!!!"

Or **was** it in her mind?

Melosa suddenly realized that she was still alive and in no pain. Something had happened... and she wasn't sure if she wanted to open her eyes to find out what.

Slowly, Melosa opened her eyes, and saw what she feared. Seth.

He was on his hands and knees, straddling her now de-numbing body. His eyes were closed and his face was contorted in pain. His whole body shock from effort. All Melosa could see around them was a purple light.

Melosa knew right away what Seth had done. Not being able to cast a shield without his hand, he had made himself one.

"Seth." Melosa called his name.

Seth eyes opened. Though there was much pain in his grey eyes, Melosa saw something else. She wasn't quite sure what it was. It seemed to be a saddened happiness. With much effort, Seth gave her a smirk. Then the purple light was gone, and Seth collapsed on top of her.

"Seth!", Melosa yelled his name this time.

The feeling had come back to the top half of her body, so Melosa sat up and picked up her fallen leader.

"Seth! Seth!" she continued to call his name, cradling him in her arms.

Seth let out a small groan and partially opened his eyes to look up at her.

"Why did you do it Seth?" Melosa asked him, tears flowing freely down her face.

"The answer is that same as before," Seth said softly, "I had no other choice."

"Seth..." was all she could say.

"I couldn't let you die Mel." Seth said, "It was not your time."

"It wasn't yours either." Melosa argued.

"You don't understand Mel." Seth continued, "You will be needed before this war with the Ethos is over. You're the last Wizard of Yan. I, on the other hand, have no more purpose. I can no longer cast. I serve no use to the Di-Gata Defenders anymore."

"Don't say that Seth." Melosa begged, her tears increasing, "You are our leader. We would be long gone if it wasn't for you. We need you... **I** need you."

At that moment, realization hit her. She had spent the past months so focussed on Adam and what she thought was love between them, yet the person she really loved had been beside her for much longer. She loved Seth. And it wasn't like the crush she had on Adam, this was real love. Love that reached to the very depths of her heart.

More and more tears streamed down Melosa's face. She loved Seth, and it wasn't until now, when he was dying in her arms, that she finally realized.

Slowly, Melosa brought her head down so that her and Seth's faces were mere centimetres apart. Looking into his eyes, she now knew what the expression she'd seen there had been. Love.

Leaning down a little further, Melosa eyes closed as her lips meet Seth's. The kiss was soft and gentle, yet the two expressed years of unknown and ignored feelings through this simple touch.

The Zads had vanished after wounding Seth, feeling they'd done enough damage for one day. This left Brackus and the three other defenders to turn towards Seth and Melosa as they kissed. Adams jaw hit the ground, Erik turned red and looked away embarrassedly, while Rion gave the couple a small smirk. Brackus looked on, emotionless.

Melosa slowly drew away when she felt Seth lessen the pressure against her lips. She looked down, a small smile gracing her face. It quickly fled when she noticed that Seth still had his eyes closed.

"Seth?" Melosa asked, shacking him gently, but his head only rocked back and forth, lifeless, "No..." she whispered.

Tears began to once again race down her face. She lifted Seth's limp body, hugging him as close to her as possible.

It was then that the others saw the wound on Seth's back; large and blackened. All thoughts of Seth and Melosa's kiss left their minds as the rushed over to see if Seth was alright.

"His wound is grave." Brackus announced sadly, "I believe he is gone."

"No!" Melosa said, not wanting to believe the truth that was in front of her. She looked to the other defenders for help, but all turned away from her gaze.

"No..." Melosa drew Seth's lifeless form even closer to her and cried into his shoulder.

The others, having turned away, didn't see that Melosa's tears began to glow a bright blue as they rolled down Seth's back. All these tears began to form a glowing circle over Seth's deadly wound, growing brighter still.

The glow drew the attention of the four people surrounding the pair. They stared, amazed, as Seth's wound began to heal itself under the blue light. As the light grew brighter and brighter still, and finally caught Melosa's eyes. She turned her head up, her tear stained face showing great surprise. The light soon faded, revealing Seth's completely healed wound.

Seth's hand gave a small twitch, then his eyes partially opened. He looked up at Melosa, and gave her a loving smile.

"Amazing." Brackus said in awe, "I've heard of the many miracles the Wizards of Yan have done over the generations, but bringing a dead man back to life, that is something I have never heard tell of."

"Seth!" Melosa called happily as she once again brought him close to her in an embrace.

"He's alive!" Erik said in disbelief, "This goes against all scientific law imaginable!"

"Who cares!?!" Rion said with a smile, "He's alive!"

Adam only smiled sadly at the couple hugging in front of him.

Melosa pulled away to look Seth in the eyes once more. Those gorgeous grey eyes!

"Thank you." she said, "For saving me."

"Same to you." Seth said with a smile, and sat up.

"I'd like to saw I didn't wish **this** happened either, but in an odd way, I'm glad." Melosa said.

"I'd do it all again without hesitation." Seth answered, "I love you, and I would do anything to protect you, whatever the cost."

* * *

Author's Note:

I know what you're all thinking, I must not know this show very good if I'm calling Mel, 'Melosa' all the time. Really, I've watched most of session 1 and all of session 2 of Di-Gata Defenders, I just like they way the name Melosa looks, I like it better then Mel. Though, I **did** use the name Mel when others were talking to her, as they do in the show.

Also, one interesting thing I discovered: In english class a few weeks back, my teacher gave us some definitions regarding persuasion essays, and this came up: **_ethos_**, the appeal to the sense of right and wrong, of justice and fair play. I wonder if this definition has anything to do with the Ethos in Di-Gata... just food for thought.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
